Danger out there
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark and John wants to live happily but there are some people out there that won't leave them alone...who? M/M slash Taker/Cena warning contains smut...
1. Chapter 1

**When you are in love you are happy, but for Mark and John things are different. There are dangers that threatens them can they survive. **

* * *

Mark and John were walked down the street laughing and smiling. Mark got some ice cream and placed on John's cheek. John laughed and pushed Mark.

Mark laughed and kissed John's cheek, licking the ice cream off of him. John smiled and kissed Mark.

Mark and John stopped and sat down on the bench. Mark hugged John and smiled.

"Wow, what a day" said John

"I know…It's been fun" said Mark

"That's true" said John

Mark laughed and kissed John. John smiled then frowned as he saw Alberto Del Rio walking by. Mark sees him and turns around to see Alberto.

Mark sighed "You want to leave"

John looked down. Mark lifted John's head up with his finger and smiled. John smiled wider. John then nodded and got up.

Mark got up and held hands with John. Both started walking around the place.

Alberto sat down and watched John with Mark. Alberto sighed and placed his drink down. Damien then joins him.

"What do you want?" asked Alberto

"Nothing…I just want to know if you want revenge for what John did to you" asked Damien

"What do you mean" asked Alberto

"Look, John made me lose my money in the bank contract…I deserve that title"

Alberto looked down "I lost the title too…what can we do"

"I got a plan that may work…" said Damien

"And what is that" said Alberto

"You and I should work together…look we could play a little game" said Damien as he smiled

Alberto sighed and nodded. "Okay…let's hear it"

…

Mark walked in to his house followed by John. Mark kissed John and led him to their bedroom.

Mark then kneeled down on his knee. John stared at him confuse. John then stood there shocked. Mark smiled and took out a box.

John gasped and stared in shock. Mark held John's right hand.

"John…you make me so happy, and I love spending time with you…now I want to spend my life with you" said Mark as he smiled "John…will you marry me"

John couldn't say anything. John just nodded and started crying tears of joy. Mark smiled

"Yes…Mark I do" said John. Mark cheered and lifted John up. Mark then twirled him around. Mark placed him down and kissed him.

"I love you so much John" whispered Mark

John smiled and nodded "I love you too, Mark"

"And I will always be there for you" said Mark

John hugged Mark tightly "Make love to me"

Mark smiled and kissed John passionately. Mark then kissed down John's neck. Mark then takes his and John's shirt. Mark then sucked on John's nipples. John arched his back towards Mark.

"Oh Mark" moaned John

Mark then moved to the other side. John flipped his head back and hugged Mark tighter to him. Mark placed his hands on John's hips. Mark kneels down and spread John' legs in front of him.

Mark then kissed the top of the shorts and unbuttons and slides them down slowly. Mark kissed John's legs to the top. John moaned as he held Mark's head.

Mark then kissed John on the neck and sucked him. John moaned. Mark moves back and unbuttons his pants. John stops Mark and smiles.

"Let me" whispered John

Mark stood up and John kneeled down in front of him. John grabs the waist of the pants and slides them down slowly. Mark moaned.

John looks at Mark's member and held it. John pumped Mark. Mark moaned.

"Oh yeah…" moaned Mark

John pumped him faster and squeezed him gently. John then kissed up and down Mark's member.

"OHHh John" moaned Mark

John then slides him inside his month. John then sucked him slowly and biting each inch of Mark. John swallowed and Mark flipped his head back.

Mark the thrusted slowly into his month. Mark moaned. Mark then slides out and lifts John. Mark then carried John up. John wrapped his legs and arms around him. Mark kissed John, and sucked his neck.

John moaned and hugged Mark tighter. Mark then inserts John slowly. John gasped, and Mark moaned as he was in.

John yelled and looked at Mark. Mark kissed John and John kissed him back. Mark smiled and started thrusting.

"AHHHH Mark" moaned John

Mark grunts as he thrusted into John. Mark then lays John down on the bed. John then turns them both around. John started moving over Mark.

"OHHh John" said Mark

John went slower to enjoy every moment of it. John closed his eyes as he took Mark.

Mark placed his hands on the sheets and locked eyes with John. John then moved faster. Mark closed his eyes and fists the sheets of the bed. Mark closed his eyes.

"Oh baby…so tight…you feel so good" moaned Mark

John cried as he rode Mark faster. Mark moaned and went up to kiss John on the neck. John wrapped his arms around Mark moved towards him.

John flipped his hair back and moaned he was getting close.

"OHH Mark…I'm going to cum" moaned John

Mark flips them around. Mark then thrusts into him slow. John whimpered and moaned in pleasure.

John wrapped his legs around Mark as Mark took him faster.

"OHH yes Mark, right there" moaned John

"Oh Baby…yeah" moaned Mark as he was close.

John hugged Mark tighter as he reached his orgasm. John moaned.

"John…cum for me…that's right" whispered Mark

"Oh yes Mark…" moaned John "MAARRKKK…."

John cried as he released. John's cum lands on his chest. Mark kissed John softly.

"Cum inside me Mark…" whispered John

Mark grunted and released his seed inside John. "Oh John…"

Mark collapse and placed his head on John's neck. John hugged Mark and kissed his cheek. Mark smiled and rolls off of John.

John rolls and hugs Mark.

"Good night Mark…" yawned John

"Good night John…" whispered Mark. Mark kissed John on the nose and both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 **

**keep reading **

* * *

Mark woke up and turned to side to find John sleeping. Mark smiled and rubbed John's head. Mark kissed him on the forehead.

Mark then kissed him. John groans and opens his eyes slowly. Mark smiled. John smiled and hugged Mark.

"Morning Mark…" whispered John

"Morning John…"

Mark kissed John softly. John kissed him back and pushed Mark down on the bed. John then straddles him.

John then placed Mark's hands above his head. John laughed as he started moving his hips. John moved up and down. Mark smiled. John then held Mark's member and slides him in.

Mark groaned as John gasped. John stood in place to adjust to Mark's member. John then moved slowly.

Mark moaned as John took him. John moved faster and flipped his head back.

"OH Mark" moaned John

"MMM John…" moaned Mark

John went down and kissed Mark. John then went to Mark's neck and sucked on it. John held tight to Mark's hands.

John then went up and kissed Mark again. Mark smiled and kissed John's neck. John smiled and kissed Mark on the nose.

John then sat up and moved faster. Mark groaned and moaned. John moaned as he was getting close.

"Yeahh…Mark" moaned John "Oh yeah…oh yeah…" moaned John

"Oh yes…" whispered Mark

John let's go of Mark's hands and placed his hands on Mark's chest. John moved faster. Mark placed his hands on John's hips and thrusted with him.

"OOOHH Yeeessss Mark" cried John

Mark groaned "Oh baby….cum with me"

"Oh yes…oh yes…ohhh MARKKKK"

John cummed and cried as he fell on Mark. Mark did his thrust and released his seed deep inside John moaning.

"OH yeah…baby…" whispered Mark "John…"

John smiled and kissed Mark. Mark hugged John tight and kissed him.

Mark sighed and held on to John. John then got up and smiled.

"Love you Mark…" laughed John

"I love you too John…so much" said Mark

John got off and went to the restroom. Mark then got up and stretched. Mark then puts on some shorts and went downstairs.

John got out and walked to get his shorts. John then heard his cell phone ring. John answered it.

"Hello" said John

There was no answer. John stared at it then answered again. There was still no answer.

"Hello John…."

John just stood still "Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you want?" said John

"Look if you want your boyfriend to live you have to play some games"

"No…I won't…I won't" said John as he shook his head

"John…Your boyfriend's life is in your hands…."

John just gasped and sighed.

"If you don't play…then your boyfriend won't see the world again"

John closed his eyes and kneeled down. John then thought about it.

"Okay…what do you want me to do" whispered John

"First I want money….you have four hours to give me the money"

"How much…" asked John

"Five grand"

"But…how can I get the money" said John

"Oh…that's for you to figure it out"

"But…."

"Oh John…if you tell anyone…your boyfriend will be killed" the man laughed

John just sighed as tears started forming. "Okay"

"Good luck John…" the man hanged up.

John closed his eyes and look at the roof. He then looked at a picture of Mark kissing his cheek, and John is laughing.

John tried not to cry. Mark walked up and stops in front of John.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Mark

"Oh nothing…it's just my eye is hurting, and it itches so much" said John

"Oh…come here" said Mark.

Mark looked at John's eyes and used his fingers to whips the tears away. Mark then kissed John slowly.

John smiled and hugged him tight. John then closed his eyes. Mark kissed his cheek and got up.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast" said Mark

John nodded and walked down with Mark. John ate his breakfast and stared at Mark. John couldn't take the fact of Mark getting killed.

John and Mark went to the arena and went to their lockers room. John placed his bag down and looked for his title.

Mark went behind him and hugged him tightly. John turned around and laughed as he smiles.

"Um…Mark I need to go do some business, I have to practice my match" said John as he kissed Mark.

"Sure thing…I'll wait here" said Mark

John kissed him and left. Mark stared at him confuse. Mark just shrugged and sat down. John went running looking around for one person.

John then finds Hunter walking down the hallway. John runs up to him and tackles him down. Hunter yells and gets up quickly. John then pushed Hunter to his office. John then got a sledge hammer and aimed it at Hunter's head.

"John…what the hell" yelled Hunter

"Listen to me Hunter…I need money" said John

"What do mean…you got all the money I gave you"

"No…that's not enough" said John

"Okay…what do you want me to do" asked Hunter

"Give me five grand" whispered John

"What?"

"You heard me…" said John as he started crying "Give me the money…"

"John…are you okay…John…I can't give you the money" said Hunter

"Yes you can…and you will" said John

John got the sledge hammer and hits Hunter on the stomach. Hunter gasped and fell to the floor.

"Please Hunter…I'm begging you…to give me the money" cried John

John then thought about Mark. Hunter stared at him confuse.

"John…tell me what's going on" said Hunter

"I can't tell you…just give me the money" yelled John "give me the money"

Hunter looked down and nodded. John raised the sledge hammer and Hunter stands back in surrender.

Hunter then grabs the briefcase and placed five grand on the case. John stared at him then left running. Hunter couldn't believe it.

"And don't you dare tell anyone about this…or I will kill you"

"What is going on with you John" whispered Hunter

* * *

**Why John? who threatened John to take money **

**what's next **


	3. Chapter 3

**John got the money **

**what's next? **

* * *

John stopped in front of the building. John then looked at his phone. The phone then rings.

"Hello"

"You got the money"

"Yes…I have it right here" said John

"Good work…now I want you to take it to the airport and you will meet us there"

"Okay then…"

. John then went inside the building. John sighed and walked towards the hallway.

John walked to the arena and bumped into Mark.

"There you are" said Mark "I was looking everywhere for you"

"Oh I went to get some air" said John

"Okay, come on…you're on in five minutes" Mark walked with John to the curtains and John waited for his cue. "What's the suit case for"

"Oh it's nothing, just something to give to Hunter"

"Okay then" Mark kissed John "Good luck"

"Thanks" said John.

John music hits and he runs to the arena and cheers with his belt. John waited for his opponent which is Ryback. John fought Ryback like how they planned.

John had won the match. John came inside and went to his locker room to find Mark watching the TV. Mark smiled

"You did well" said Mark

John smiled "Hey listened I have to go to the airport to give my friend his bag"

"Alright let's go" said Mark as he got up.

John nodded and both went for the truck. Mark drove and John was silent. Mark just looked at him worried.

"It everything okay John…" asked Mark

John didn't answer. Mark sighed and looked out the road. Mark parked and waits for him in truck as John goes walking to the airport.

John walks in and looks around for the people. John then sees someone waving to him. John followed slowly.

John then entered a room.

"Good job…John" said the man

"Here you go…now let me free" said John

"No…no…John…"

John stared at him confused. John was then kicked on the stomach by the other guy. John yells and falls to ground. John stared up.

John was then hit by a chair. John was then lifted.

"You are coming with us" said the man. "So I hope you said good bye to Mark"

John was then knocked out. Alberto laughed as he took off the mask and carried John to the trunk of the car. Damien then started driving off.

…

Mark waited for twenty minutes so he decides to go find John. Mark walked everywhere. Mark had been asking everyone. A man then said he saw him went to a room.

Mark walked inside the room and looked around. Mark then walked around and stepped on a chair.

Mark looks down to see John's hat on the floor and some blood. Mark stared in shock. Mark shook his head and runs out the door. Mark ran outside to the parking lot. Mark ran and the stopped before the suburban hits him. Hunter gets out angry.

"What the hell Mark!" yelled Hunter

Mark just stood there and looked down. Mark then lifted the hat up to his chest. Hunter gasped and walked towards Mark.

"Mark?" whispered Hunter

"They took him Hunter…" whispered Mark "They took him"

"Who…who did it"

"I don't know Hunter…I don't know, but I want him back…I need to find him" cried Mark

"Mark…I need to tell you something" said Hunter

"What…"

"John came to my office and made me pay him five grand" said Hunter as he looked "Mark I think John was threatened to get the money"

Mark stared in anger. Mark then turned John's hat over and saw a note. Mark read it.

_Mark…_

_Your boyfriend John is gone, and I am going to tell you one thing…don't you dare come looking for us….or we will kill you _

Mark looked at Hunter. Mark then crumpled the paper and threw it. Hunter watched.

"Mark…what should…we do"

"Look for him…" said Mark as he started walking away. Hunter watched him leave and sighed as he got on the suburban and started driving.

Mark got on his truck and sat there. Mark then hits the steering wheel. Mark then placed his head on the wheel. Mark tears started forming as he looked at the hat.

Mark looks around looking out the window. "Don't worry John…I will find you…just stay strong for me"

Mark then started driving off.

…

John was dragged down the stairs and was then tied down. John groans as he opened his eyes. John felt weak, hurt, John couldn't feel anything.

John looks around to find two people with mask in front of him. John blinked then tried to move but couldn't.

"Hello John…" said one man

"Who…who are you" asked John

"Oh…you don't need to know that"

"Where…I'm I"

"You will never know where you are at…"

"Why…why would you do this?"

"Revenge John…" said the man "Oh…and you will never leave this place…you hear"

John got up and head butts the man. The other man kicks him on the face. John yells and stares at the floor bleeding.

"You have to be a good boy John…or else we can kill you right here…right now"

John looked down and sighed. John tears started forming as he stared out to nowhere.

The man then held up a bandana. John stared at it. It's just like the one Mark had.

"John…if you don't listen to us…your man here…will be killed just like that"

"No…" cried John

The man then burned the bandana and dropped it to the floor. John swallowed and started crying. John then closed his eyes. The man then injected him. John slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**They have John...will Mark find him? **

**what's next **


	4. Chapter 4

**John is trapped can Mark save him...**

**or something else will happen**

* * *

Mark sat on the bed sighing. Mark couldn't eat, or think, or sleep. Mark grunts as he walked around the room. Mark then looked at the clock. It was ten. Mark grunts and sits on the bed.

"Oh John…" whispered Mark

Mark lay down and looked at the ceiling. Mark thought about John…his smile…his laugh…Mark just closed his eyes.

Mark then hears his phone ring. Mark grunts as he got up and answered it.

"Hello" said Mark

"Hello…Mark" said the man

"Who is this?" asked Mark

"Oh…just a friend" said the man "I called because somebody wants to talk to you"

"Who…?"

"Here he is?" The man passed it on to the person.

"Mark…?" whispered John

"John…John…babe" cried Mark "Are you okay?"

Mark could hear John crying. Mark closed his eyes and sighed.

"John…answer me babe" said Mark

"Mark…"

"John….where are you…who are they" asked Mark "answer me babe"

"I can't tell you…" cried John

"John…"

"Mark…I don't want to be with you anymore …" cried John "I want you away from me."

"John…what are you saying" cried Mark as he heart ache

"Mark …you and I are over…we can't be together anymore" whispered John

"John…no…I love you…" whispered Mark

"Mark …I don't love you anymore….so please just forget about me"

"No…no…I can't…I need you"

"I'm sorry Mark…good bye forever…" cried John

Mark was about to talk then the phone hanged up. Mark stared in shock. Mark's heart aching, he couldn't think.

Mark then threw the phone and he yells. Mark falls to his knees and then started crying. Mark couldn't believe it.

Mark looked at their picture and he started crying some more. Mark then looked at the ring that John gave him.

Mark then thought about it. John gave it to him for his birthday, as a sign of love. John told him he loves him so much. Mark told him the exact same thing.

…

John cried as the man hanged up the phone. John wished he hadn't said those words.

"Good job…John…" said the man

"Now…Mark is safe…no one will hurt him" said the man as he laughed "Yet" The man then left and locked the door.

John looked down and cried some more. John's heart was hurting. John can't live without Mark. John then lay on the floor and cried himself to sleep.

…

Mark was sitting on the couch not knowing what to do. Mark was lost.

Hunter then comes and knocks. Mark grunts as he got up and answered the door.

"Yes" said Mark

"Oh…Mark…you look terrible" said Hunter

"Thanks" said Mark as he rolled his eyes.

"Have you heard anything from him?"

"Yes…he told me to forget about him…and we are over…we can no longer be together" said Mark as he stared at the floor. "And he doesn't love me"

"Do you believe that Mark?" asked Hunter

"I don't know…I don't know what to believe anymore"

"Mark…John loves you so much…he will do anything for you…John was there for you when you were hurting" said Hunter "I see you two so happy…John is very happy when he is next to you…you could see it in his eyes…you could see that he loves you Mark…"

Mark stared at the floor "But…I can't…"

"Mark…John needs you…he is trying to keep you safe…you have to go out and find him…no matter what…"

Mark looked down then nodded.

"But for right now…get some sleep…and tomorrow we will find him" said Hunter

Mark nodded and Hunter left. Mark then went to bed and fell asleep.

"Don't worry John…I'll get you back in my arms" whispered Mark

…

Mark woke and got cleaned up. Mark drove to the arena. It was Friday night Smackdown and he is going to get some answers.

Mark walked around and searched everywhere for clues. Mark stared at everyone and they looked sad. Mark then stopped in front of Damian's room.

Mark could see some blood on the door knob. Mark then looked down to see a wristband. Mark picked it up, it was John's wristband that said never give up. Mark gets angry.

Mark busts the door down. Mark walked everywhere and found a black mask.

Mark walked forward and he heard some noises in the closet. Mark walked towards it and tries to open it.

John looked up shocked. John then tried to make some noise, telling him that he is here.

Mark tried again but didn't work. John was blinded and his month was taped. Mark was then shot on the leg. Mark yells as he fell to ground hurting.

Damien had a gun pointed at Mark. John panicked as he heard someone yell. Mark grunts as he held on to his leg.

"Hey…Mark…you know you are not supposed to be in here" said Damien

"You son of a Bitch…" said Mark "I'm going to kill you"

Damien laughed as he walked closer to Mark. Mark gets up and tackles him down. Mark started punching him. Damien then kicked him on the hurt leg. Mark yells and rolls away.

Damien picked up a sledge hammer and hits Mark on the back. Mark felt great pain; Mark fell to his knees and crawled away.

John heard everything. John then released it was Mark. John shook his head, and cried out. Mark gets up and punches Damian. Mark got the hammer and lifted it up. Damien jumped and stabbed Mark on the chest.

Mark gasped as all his air went out. Mark started to breathe slower as he slowly fell to the floor. Mark landed in front of the gun.

Damien laughed as he got closer and lifted the hammer. The hammer was headed towards Mark's head.

Mark then reaches for the gun and shoots him. Damien falls down, not moving. Mark stared in shock and looked at the door. Mark held on to his bloody chest and crawled towards the door.

Mark took the gun and busted the door knob. Mark opens it and sees John crying on the floor. Mark smiled and crawled towards him.

Mark takes the knife out and uses it to release John. John stared in shocked. John hands were free. John then takes the tape of his month and took the blindfold off. John blinks and looks around. John then turns to Mark.

John smiled then frowned; John saw blood on Mark's chest. John then gasped. Mark slowly falls down. John goes up to him and held him close.

"Oh god…Mark…" cried John

Mark just stared at John. Mark then placed his hand on John's cheek.

"I'm so glad…I found you…" whispered Mark

John started crying. Mark slowly closed his eyes.

"No Mark…stay with me please…" whispered John

John looked at Mark then looked up.

"HELP!" yelled John "Please someone….HELP!"

John held tight into Mark. Mark vision was getting blurring. John placed his hand on Mark's chest, to stop the blood from dripping.

"HELP ME!" yelled John "PLEASE HELP!"

Hunter comes in running and stops dead in his tracks. "Oh my…call the medics…get the ambulance now!" yelled Hunter

Hunter runs and kneels next to John. "Hang in there Mark"

Mark didn't say anything, Mark just stood there staring at the ceiling. John cried his eyes red.

The medics came and helped with Mark. John watched them clean the blood and giving him oxygen. Mark was the placed on the stretcher and was lifted up. The medics rushed towards the ambulance.

Mark finally closed his eyes. The medics loaded him in the ambulance and John went on with him.

Damien got up and tried to run away. Hunter stops him with the police.

"You are under rest Damien" said Hunter

"No! You can't take me" yelled Damien

"Get him out of here" said Hunter as he walked out the room.

Damien was dragged outside and was placed in the car. Alberto comes and hits both police.

"Good job Damien" said Alberto

"Shut up…Mark got John back" said Damien

"Great….we have to think of a new plan…" said Alberto

"Yes…let's go before they find us"

Alberto and Damien left.

* * *

**Mark is hurt...will he be okay? **

**keep reading **

**what's Alberto and Damien next plan **


	5. Chapter 5

**Will Mark be okay...keep reading **

* * *

"Clear" said the doctor

John waited outside, not knowing what to do. John paced back and forth worried about Mark. John then sits and starts crying.

John just stared at the floor wishing Mark was okay.

"Clear!" said the doctor

Mark woke up gasping. Mark was breathing hard.

"Okay, he is good"

Mark looked around. Mark kept blinking and looking around. Mark was hurting.

"John…" whispered Mark

The doctor then puts Mark to sleep. The doctor nodded and placed him in a room. The doctor walked to John.

"How is he?" asked John

"He will be fine…just needs some rest" said the Doctor

John smiled in relief and nodded. "Thank you…so much"

The doctor nodded and then walked but John stopped him.

"Can I see him?" asked John

"Yes you may…he is in room 210"

"Thank you" John rushed to the room and sees Mark sleeping. John tears were forming as he got closer to Mark. John kneeled down and smiled as he held Mark's hand.

John then felt his hand getting squeezed. John looked up at Mark. Mark was trying to wake up but couldn't. John placed his hand on Mark's head.

"SHHH Mark…get some rest" whispered John "It's okay…I'm right here"

…

It's been three weeks since Mark hadn't waked up. John was eating some burgers Hunter brought for him to eat.

Mark moved a little. Mark then opened his eyes slowly. Mark then blinked a few times as he looked around to find John eating. Mark smiled.

John took a bite and looked up. John then sees Mark awake. John smiled and ran to Mark hugging him.

"Oh Mark…" said John "I'm so glad you are awake"

"John…" whispered Mark

John looked at Mark. Mark smiled and leaned up to kiss him. John smiled and kissed Mark again.

Mark smiled. John hugged him tighter. Mark kissed John's cheek and neck. John laughed and hugged Mark tighter.

"I love you John…" whispered Mark

"I love you too" said John as he kissed Mark passionately. "I'm glad you are awake and still with me"

"Oh John…I would never leave you…I won't give up at all" said Mark

John smiled and lay down with Mark.

…

Mark was now able to go home. John wheeled him down and both walked to the truck. John hugged Mark as they both walked to their truck.

Mark got on and John went to the driver side. John then started driving to their house. John parked and Mark started at him for a long time.

John leaned and kissed him deeply. Mark smiled as he got John and made him straddle him. Mark kissed John and went to his neck. John moaned as he wrapped his arms around Mark.

Mark kissed John and sucked on John's neck. Mark placed his hands under John's shirt and messaged him. John moaned.

Mark then went to John's pants and unbuttons them. John moves to slide them off. John then gets up and unbuckles Mark's pants and slides them down.

John then slides Mark in with ease. John gasped as he felt Mark.

"Oh baby" moaned Mark

John placed his head on Mark's shoulder as he started move up and down Mark. John then held himself with the seat. Mark kissed John and message John's chest. John arched his back towards Mark.

Mark moved his hands down to John's butt and squeezed them. Mark smiled as John moaned and moved up and down.

"Oh fuck…Mark" moaned John

Mark held John's member and pumped him slowly. John moaned and flipped his head back. Mark kissed John's neck.

"Faster baby…" whispered Mark "Faster"

John moved faster to Mark. Mark placed his hands on John's hips and helped him move. John moaned as Mark entered him.

"OH MARK…." moaned John

Mark then thrusted with John every move. John moved his hands towards the seat of the truck and squeezed them.

"OHH MARK…" moaned John "Yeah…oh yeah…AHHHHH"

"That's it baby" whispered Mark

John then locked eyes with Mark. "I missed you" whispered John

"I missed you too baby…" said Mark

"AAHHHhHHhhh….MAARKKKK" cried John as he was getting closer. "Mark I'm so close…"

"That's right babe…keep going…cum for me" whispered Mark

John hugged Mark closer to him as he was getting close. John then felt himself released.

"OOHHh MAARRRKKKKKK" cried John as he collapsed on Mark. John seed lands on Mark's chest. Mark hugged John and took him.

"Yeah….yeah…oh John….fuck…" moaned Mark as he felt John tight "Oh yeah…oh fuck…oh baby…John"

John hugged Mark "Cum, baby…cum inside me…baby"

"OH fuck…. John …" moaned Mark "OOOHHH JOOOHHNNN"

Mark released his seed deep inside John. Mark collapsed on the seat and hugged John tight.

"Oh John…" whispered Mark as he kissed John's neck. John hugged him close.

Both panted for air. John then stared at Mark and laughed.

"What's so funny baby…" asked Mark

"I don't know about you but…we just had sex in the truck…and I liked it" said John as he looked down blushing.

"I liked it too babe…makes it seem so hot" whispered Mark on John's ear. John laughed harder and kissed Mark.

"Come on…let's get inside" said John

John moved to his seat and pulled his pants up. Mark did the same and got off the truck. John went to Mark and held his hand as they walked towards their house.

Mark sat down and hugged John tightly. They stayed like that for a long while. Mark stared at John. Mark smiled as he got a ring out. John smiled and kissed Mark.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible" said John

"Me too…" said Mark "How about next Saturday"

"Yes, I would love that" said John as he kissed Mark

* * *

**Mark is okay...now they are together...**

**what's next for the two **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's next? **

* * *

It was Saturday, the wedding for Mark and John. Mark got up and walked downstairs and got some breakfast.

John woke up and walked down to Mark. John smiled as he hugged Mark tight. John then kissed him.

"Mark…I got to go…." Said John "I have to get ready"

"Okay…I'll be waiting for you" said Mark

John smiled and went out the door. Mark laughed and went upstairs. Glen comes over and stops in front of the door.

Glen then knocks.

"Come in" yelled Mark

Glen and Steve both came in with smiles on their faces. Glen comes up and hugs Mark.

"Oh…I'm so happy…" said Glen

'Yup…today is the big day" said Steve

"I know guys…" said Mark as he looked down.

"Well come on…let's get you dressed" said Glen as he dragged Mark upstairs. Steve laughed and followed.

…

John parks and goes to Randy's house. Randy sees him and hugs him tight.

'Oh…John…how exciting" said Randy "Your wedding"

"Yes…I am so happy…" said John

"Come in…let's get you dressed my friend" said Randy.

Both of them started running and went to the room. John jumped in the bed and laid there. Randy just stared at him.

"Oh no…let's get you dressed" said Randy as he got the tux.

John sighed and smiled "Oh…Randy I just can't wait…to be John Cena Calaway"

"Okay…it will happen, but you have to get off your butt" said Randy

John laughed as he got up and got the tux from Randy. Hunter then comes in. Randy comes up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Hunter" said John

"Hello John…you ready" asked Hunter

"Oh yes I am" said John as he went to the restroom and puts on the tux. John then comes out with a smile.

John went to the mirror and twirled around.

"Wow…you look sexy…my friend" said Randy

John blushed and looked down. Hunter laughed.

"You look handsome John…" said Hunter

John smiled and hugged both of them.

"Oh guys' thank you for all of this…for all you both did for us" said John

"Oh anything for a friend" said Hunter

….

Mark went out and looked at himself. Mark smiled as the tux fits him perfect. Glen and Steve just stared.

"You look nice" said Glen

"Nice…no he is hot in the tux" said Steve

Mark raised an eyebrow and sighed. Mark smiled as he stared at both of them. Mark then hugged them.

"Come on…the ride is outside…" said Steve

All three left running and went inside the limo. The driver starts driving on the way to the ranch where Mark and John decided to get married. Mark looks as all the chairs were fixed and the place was decorated with flowers.

The limo parked and all three got out. Mark walked and stops at the altar. Mark smiled wide as he stared into the sky.

It was time for the wedding and Mark waited at the altar for John.

John smiled as his father was walking him down the isle. Mark smiled wide as John got closer. John's father then hands John's hand to Mark hands.

Mark led John to the altar and both stared at each other.

"You look beautiful…" whispered Mark

John blushed "You look handsome"

Mark smiled and both then looked at the minister.

The minister said his saying. Both Mark and John said "I do" The minister then finally announced. "I now pronounced you Man and husband…you may now kiss your husband"

Mark smiled and he leaned and kissed John in a passionate, longer, deep kiss. John melted in Mark's arms. Mark broke the kiss and stared at John.

"I love you…" whispered Mark "John Calaway"

"I love you too…" said John as he kissed Mark again.

The party was set in the hall. Everybody enjoyed the food and talked with each other. Mark just sat with John and held hands with him.

"How about the first dance for the lovers?" yelled Hunter

Mark as he got up and lend a hand out to John. John laughed and accepts it. Mark led John the dance floor and waited for a song to come on.

A slow song started playing and Mark swayed along with John. Mark twirled John…and then swayed with the music.

John looked at Mark and kissed him. Everybody cheered and watched them dance their wedding song. John closed his eyes and laid his head on Mark's chest. Mark swayed slowly and kissed John's forehead.

The music finished and John and Mark locked eyes with each other. Mark smiled widely and kissed John deeply.

Mark was then picked up by the guys. John laughed as the guys carried him around. Mark laughed as he was being carried around the dance floor.

The guys then took Mark's coat off. Mark then heard the count. "1…2…3"

Mark was then thrown up in the air and was caught by the guys. John laughed as he picked up the coat of Mark.

The guys then took off Mark's left shoe. The guys then counted again. Mark was then thrown up into the air, and then caught. Mark laughed and got scared as he got thrown up.

The guys walked around the floor. The guys then took off Marks other shoe. Mark was then thrown up into the air.

John laughed as he picked up Mark's shoes and followed him around. Mark stared at John and smiled widely.

The guys then took the socks off of Mark. The guys threw him up to the air. Mark was then caught. Mark again was thrown.

John picked up Mark's socks and followed the guys. Mark was then led to the cake by them. The guys put a piece of cake on Mark's toe. Mark was then turned towards John.

John stopped and shook his head as he walked away. Mark was then thrown up to the air and caught.

The guys followed John with Mark. John then stops and stared at Mark foot with cake. John closed his eyes and licked the cake of Mark's toe. John blushed and started laughing hard.

The guys threw Mark on more time and caught him. Mark was then placed down and the guys hugged him in a group hug.

John laughed as he went to Mark and kissed him. John gave him his shoes and coat. Mark sat down and puts his shoes on.

"Okay…that was scary" said Mark as he laughed.

"Yes…it was eating cake off your toe is" said John

"Really" said Mark

"No just kidding…it tasted good"

John laughed and kissed Mark.

The party went well until it was over. Mark and John drove to their house and Mark carried John inside the house.

Mark carried John to their bedroom and stood John up. Mark kissed John passionately. Mark kissed down the neck of John.

John moaned and wrapped his arms around Mark. John stared at Mark with lust, love, and passion.

Mark kissed him again and led him to lie down on the bed. Mark kissed down John's neck and slowly starts to unbutton John's shirt of the tux.

Mark slowly took it off as he sucked on John's neck. Mark then unbuckles John's pants and slides them down. Mark kissed John down the jaw line.

"Oh Mark…" moaned John

Mark then sees John naked and he kissed John's stomach. Mark licked around John's nipples. Mark then licked around the belly button. John moaned.

Mark crawled on top of John and kissed him.

Mark got up and took his shirt and pants off. John stared in need. Mark leaned down and kissed John.

"I love you…" whispered Mark

"I love you too…" whispered John

"I'm going to show you how much I love you"

Mark leaned down and rubbed his cock with John's. Mark started off slowly. John moaned and locked eyes with Mark.

Mark rubbed them as he moved his hips. John moaned and arched his hips towards Mark. Mark grunts as he moved faster. John moans and closed his eyes. Mark kissed John softly.

"AAHH MARK" moaned John

Mark stops and kissed John. Mark then turns John around. John was on his stomach. Mark went down and licked John down his back. John moaned and got chills.

Mark then grabbed John's butt and squeezed it. John moaned and smiled. Mark then rubbed his cock over John's butt. John arches his back towards Mark's cock. Mark then lifts John to his hands and knees.

Mark goes on his knees then inserts him. John gasped and Mark groaned. Mark held still for John to adjust. Mark slowly thrusted into John. Mark groaned as he felt John tight around him. John moaned and arched his back.

Mark kissed the back of John's neck as he thrusted. John moaned and closed his eyes. Mark then moved faster. John moaned as he felt Mark hit his spot.

"AHHH" moaned John "OH yeah…fuck"

"Oh John…" whispered Mark

Mark quickened the past and held in to John. John moaned and fists his hands to the sheets. Mark leaned down and kissed John's ears.

"My love…my husband" whispered Mark as he sucked on John's neck.

John moaned in response. Mark then got up and thrusted quickly. Mark grunts as he went faster, hitting John on the spot.

John cried out and flipped his head back. Mark then covered John's month with his hand as he thrusted.

John whimpered and moaned as he was close to orgasm. John moaned and thrusted with Mark. John then cried out as he released his seed. Mark then stops and kissed his neck.

Mark removed his hand and John panted. John relaxed.

"AHH MARK…" moaned John

Mark leans and kissed John. Mark slides himself out and got up to his knees. Mark then flipped John around.

John stared at him with love. Mark smiled as he leaned and sucked John's chest. John arched his back towards Mark.

"Oh yes…." moaned John

Mark went down to John's member and kissed it. John moaned. Mark held John's member and pumped him slowly.

"OH Mark…" whispered John

Mark pumped his faster and Mark kissed John to hold back the cry. John whimpered inside Mark's month. John was close. Mark then pumped him slowly. John whimpered as he was about to spill his seed.

Mark kissed him gently and he crawled on top of John. Mark and John locked eyes with each other neither looking away.

Mark the inserts him. John gasped and flipped his head back. Mark then thrusted into John. Mark started slow, and kept rhyme.

John closed his eyes, as he felt good. John stared at Mark with need.

"SHH don't worry babe…we got all night" whispered Mark

"AAHH Mark…" moaned John "You feel so good"

"Mmmm…you too babe" whispered Mark

Mark then placed his head on John's neck and thrusted faster. John moaned and wrapped his arms around Mark.

Mark picked up John's legs. John then wrapped around Mark's waist to let Mark in deeper. John cried and moaned and flipped his head back.

Mark bit down on John's neck as he was getting close. John vision was blurring as he needed to release.

Mark pumped faster. John held tight into him. The bed was hitting the wall, making some noise. Mark kissed John as John cried out.

"AAHHHHH MARK…" cried John "OOHHH yes….Mark….Mark"

John then climaxed and his seed released. Mark thrusted slowly in to John.

John panted as he relaxed. Mark then kissed him.

"I'm not done with you" whispered Mark

"Oh Mark…" moaned John

Mark flipped over with John on top of him. Mark rubbed John's chest up and down. Mark then pumped John member.

"Ride me…my love" whispered Mark

John moved his hips over Mark. John moaned and placed his hands on Mark's chest.

"That's it babe…" whispered Mark

John rode him slowly, feeling every moment of this time. John locked eyes with Mark, he took him. John loves the feeling.

John then rode him faster. Mark held on to his hips. John moaned.

"Oh fuck…" moaned Mark

"AHH yes…Mark…" moaned John "Oh yeah…aaahhhh"

"That's it baby…take me…" whispered Mark

Mark sat up and John hugged him tight. Mark thrusted with him. John cried as he felt himself close.

Mark then turned them around and Mark thrusted into him quickly. Both wanting release. John moaned and arched back and wrapped his arms and legs around Mark.

"AHHH MARK…" yelled John as he flipped his head back. Mark groaned and kissed John's neck.

"Fuck…baby" moaned Mark

John then release; shooting his seed out and landing on Mark.

"AAHH MAAARRKKKKK" cried John

Mark felt John tremble and tight around him. Mark groaned as his orgasm started to hit. Mark quickly thrusted; and kissed John.

"Oh baby…my love" whispered Mark "I'm so close….aaaaaahhhh John"

"Cum inside me Mark…" whispered John

Mark then thrusted one last time and spilled his seed. "John…baby"

Mark collapse and hugged John tightly. Both panting; their hearts racing; both catching their breath.

"Oh Mark…that was amazing…" moaned John

"Oh baby…" whispered Mark as he laughed

Mark slide himself out and laid down next John. John wrapped his arm around Mark's waist. Mark gently stroke John's back.

Mark and John locked eyes then both fell asleep.

* * *

**Married at last...**

**by the way there is a tradition where the grooms friends or family carries the groom. The men carry him around the floor taking off his coat, shoes and socks. and the bride follows around picking up the coat, socks and shoes, the men throws the groom up in the air and catch him. They do as many times as the want, then they put frosting on the grooms toe and the bride licks it off, its a tradition. **


	7. Chapter 7

**what's next for the two **

**keep reading **

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Mark got up and went to the restroom. Mark washed his hands and went outside.

Mark then heard a noise. Mark stops and pulls his pants up. Mark looks to see if John is okay. Mark went downstairs and searched the house.

Mark sees three people running down the front porch. Mark walked closer. Mark then hears a window crash. Mark ran up stairs to John.

Mark opens the door to find John on his knees with a gun pointed towards his head.

"You better stop right there deadman…or he gets it" yelled the man

Mark held still as he sees John crying.

"Please…let him go" said Mark

The man laughed and shook his head. "No"

Mark walked a step closer; the man then raised the gun getting ready to hit John.

"No" yelled Mark "Please…"

The man looked at Mark and smiled "Get on your knees with your hands behind your head"

Mark stared at him.

"Now…or I will pull this trigger" yelled the man

"Okay…" Mark went down to his knees and placed his hands behind his head. Mark stared at John. John looked scared. Two other men came out and handcuff Mark. Mark was then lifted and dragged down to the living room.

The two men laughed as they threw Mark to the floor. Mark looked up to see John being dragged down by the man.

John was then pushed down by the man. The man grabbed John's neck and flipped him up. The man then kissed John roughly.

Mark got up and kicked the other two. The man the pointed the gun towards John's head. Mark stopped.

"On your knees" yelled the man

Mark went down to his knees. John cried as he felt his heart skip a beat. The man then went to John and held him down.

The other two men grabbed Mark and slammed him to the floor. Mark was then forced to look at John.

Mark cried as his head was hit by a bat. The man laughed and spreads John's legs. John then kicks the man on the crotch. The man yells and John gets up and tackles both men down.

John releases Mark and both stood up. The man got a gun and shoots it. Mark yelled as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. John cried as he sees Mark hitting the floor. John kneels down next to him.

The man came up to them and pointed the gun towards them. John grabs a book and throws it. The man dodged it, and then John came up to tackles him down.

John punched the man. John then elbowed him. The man throws John off. The man crawled away and John went to pick up a gun. John got up and aimed the gun towards the man.

The other two men came and stopped. John looked around everywhere. Mark groaned as he held on to his shoulder.

John then shot one down hitting him on the head. John looked at the man as he stared frightened. John then shot the other man. John then aimed at the man.

"No wait please…" plead the man

John stared at him in anger.

"Please…." cried the man

John just shook his head. The man laughed as he took out another gun. Mark gets up and jumped in front of John.

Mark was hit on his back. Mark gasped as he held on to John.

"NO Mark!" yelled John

John held on to Mark and fell with him. John cried out and shoots the man dead. John looks in shock.

John looked down at Mark, his eyes close, not moving.

"MARK!" yelled John "Wake up…wake up….Mark...please wake up"

John looked around for the phone to call the ambulance. John grabbed the cell phone that was on the floor and dialed the number. John told the emergency everything. John just waited until the come.

John stared at Mark. John tears were flowing as he kissed Mark's forehead. John hugged him tight.

"Stay with me Mark…" whispered John "I need you…can you hear me…please wake up…"

Mark still hadn't move. John kissed him again. John then yells out. John cried as he hugged Mark tight.

The ambulance came and strapped Mark to a stretcher. John held Mark's hands as they drove him to the hospital.

John ambulance parked and rushed Mark to the emergency room. John followed but was stopped by the nurses. John yells and tries to go pass them. John was then held down by the security.

John stops and sits down. John cried as he waited for the results.

…

John paced back and forth waited to see if Mark is okay. John then sees the doctor coming towards him. John rushed to him

"How is he…is he okay…" asked John not wanting to hear the answer.

"He's fine…he is just resting"

John smiled in relief. "Can I see him…?"

"Yes…right this way"

John followed the doctor. The doctor stopped and nodded to John.

John slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. John walked in further to see Mark looking out the window, and wrapped around his chest and back.

Mark turned his head towards John and smiled. Mark lifted his arms for a hug. John smiled wide and ran to him. John hugged Mark tightly, as he cried. John held on to him for dear life, not letting him go.

"Oh Mark…" said John "Mark…I'm so glad you are okay"

"I fine babe" whispered Mark "Everything is okay"

"I'm just so scared…I thought I lost you…" cried John "I…I…"

"Shh…babe…it's okay…I'm not going anywhere yet" said Mark

Mark hugged John. Mark then kissed John gently. Mark then placed his forehead with John's.

The doctor then comes in.

"Well, let's check on you" said the doctor

Mark slowly got up and stared at the doctor. Mark looked at him confused. The doctor got his stuff and stared at the both.

The doctor then pulls out a gun shooting it towards John. John falls back yelling as he fell to the floor. Mark watched in horror. The doctor comes closer with a gun.

Mark tries to move but his back was still hurting. John crawled to the wall holding on to his shoulder. The doctor then aimed the gun towards Mark's head.

John looked around to see scissors on the desk. John gets them and stabbed the doctor on the back. The doctor yelled as he rolled to the floor. John gets up and hugs Mark.

Mark gets off the bed and both left running out of the hospital. Mark was then tackled by the other doctor.

"Where do you think ya'll two are going" said the doc

John gets a chair and hits the doctor on the back. Both ran towards the trees. Both doctors ran after them. John was hurting and Mark could see.

"Come on baby…" whispered Mark

John tried to run as fast as he can. The doctor pulled a gun and shoots. The bullet hits the tree. Mark and John kept running until John falls down.

"John!" yelled Mark as he jumped and grabbed John's hand.

A cliff was there, and Mark held on to John. The rocks on the bottom were big. Mark tried to lift him up as fast as he could.

The doctors came up and found Mark on the edge.

"Behind you!" yelled John

Mark was hit on the head, but he didn't let John go. The two doctors then hits Mark on the stomach, but Mark still held on to John.

"Mark!" yelled John

Mark cried as he sees John's hand slipping. "NO John…hang on"

John tried but couldn't. The doctors then hits Mark one more time on the head. John shook his head as he cried. The doctors stared at them laughing.

"I love you Mark…" said John "I love you so much…"

Mark shook his head, not knowing what John is doing. John got his other hand tried to make Mark let go of him.

"No…NO!..John…please No" yelled Mark

John stared at the eyes of Mark. Both of their tears flowing down their cheeks; Mark shook his head.

The doctors laughed as they stabbed Mark's hand with scissors. Mark yelled and John's hand slips out of his grip. John goes down falling.

"NOOOO!" JOHN!" yelled Mark as he crawled towards the edge. Mark cried out; he couldn't see John anywhere.

The doctors laughed and picked up Mark.

Mark gets angry and kicks both of them down. Mark punched both of them. Mark broke the head of one of them. Mark then kicked the other one, breaking his nose.

One doctor moved and fell off the cliff. Mark then pushed the other but he hanged on.

"Wait…please let me live…please…I'm begging you" said the Doc

Mark started at him angry. Mark couldn't feel anything, Mark feels empty.

"No…you let my love die…now you are going to die next" said Mark

Mark took the scissors and stabbed him. The doctors let's go and falls down the cliff. Mark yells at the sky for life.

Mark then falls to his knees as he looked out the cliff. Mark then burst into tears. Mark yells and pounds the ground. Mark then gets up and throws some rocks off the cliff. Mark then went on his knees and closed his eyes.

All Mark could think about is John. Mark thought about John's laugh, his actions, his kiss, his blush. Mark cried some more as he stared at the cliff.

Mark placed his hands into fists and yells out "JOOOOOHHHHHHNNNNNNN!" Mark falls down tears flowing. Mark heart was hurting.

"Why!" yelled Mark "JOOHHHNNNN…NOOO" Mark closed his eyes tighter. "I love you John…I LOVE YOU!"

Mark got up and stood at the edge of the cliff. Mark closed his eyes.  
"I'll die with you" Mark opened his arms.

Hunter comes running and sees Mark on the edge.

"NO! MARK!" yelled Hunter as he tackled Mark down. Mark pushed him off and stood up quickly. Hunter got up and held on to him tight.

"Let me go…I want to die…let me go!" yelled Mark

"No…I won't let you…you can't" said Hunter.

Mark fell to one knee and started crying. Hunter just hugged him. Mark closed his eyes tight.

"John...is gone Hunter…John is dead…he is no longer with me…" whispered Mark

"I'm so sorry Mark" whispered Hunter "It must be hard"

Mark stared up to the sky. Hunter lifted him up.

"Let's go Mark...You need some rest" Hunter walked Mark to his truck and drove them home. Hunter walks in and watches Mark go in his house and sits on the bed.

"Hunter I want to be alone" whispered Mark

"No…I'm not leaving you alone…" said Hunter "I'm going to stay here…to help you"

Mark sighed as he got up and went to his room. Mark yells and falls on the bed. Mark grabbed the sheets into fist. Mark gets angry and starts throwing the stuff. Mark stops as he sees a picture of John kissing his cheek, and Mark smiling.

Mark then looked at the picture next by it. John was standing next by a tree standing and staring with a smile. Mark grabbed the picture and held it close to his chest. Mark then lies in bed and stares at the ceiling.

* * *

**John is gone...what's next for Mark**

**How will Mark go **


	8. Chapter 8

**what's next for Mark...**

* * *

Shawn was walking around the place to find some logs for him to use. Shawn then sees a figure on the floor. Shawn stared at it confused. Shawn ran up to it and finds a man laying there.

The man was bleeding, cuts everywhere. Shawn then noticed him breathing. Shawn got closer and looked at the man, he then gasped.

"John?" whispered Shawn "Oh my god…John…"

Shawn held his head and started shaking him. Shawn panicked as John didn't answer.

"John…" said Shawn "John; wake up…John"

John groaned as he turned his head and opened his eyes. Shawn gasped.

"John…can you hear me" said Shawn

John groaned again and he whispered "Mark…"

Shawn looked up shock. Shawn sees the trees branches snap.

"The tree stop your fall…that's lucky person" said Shawn

Shawn picked up John and walked him towards his house. Shawn opens the door and placed John on his bed. Shawn paced around not knowing what to do. Shawn then dialed Hunter's number.

"Come on…answer" whispered Shawn

Hunter walked around the house. Hunter sighed as he heard his phone ring. Hunter answers it.

"Hello…" sighed Hunter

"Hey…Hunter…glad you answer" said Shawn

"Hey…Shawn…"

"Listen Hunter…I am down the mountain hunting….and I found John" said Shawn

Hunter stood up shock. "How is he…he is…alive"

"Yes…he is…he even whispered"

"Okay…take him to the hospital and we will meet you there" said Hunter

"Okay…wait…How's Mark?" asked Shawn

"He…he is not doing well…right now"

"Oh okay…alright I'll meet you there"

Hunter hanged up and stared at the ceiling. Hunter walked slowly to Mark's room. Hunter knocked.

"Go away!" yelled Mark

"Mark please open this door…its important" said Hunter

Mark stared at the door and sighed he got up slowly and walked towards the door. Mark opened it.

"What…" said Mark

"Mark…Shawn found John while he was hunting"

Mark looked up shocked. Mark went closer to Hunter. "John…"

"Yes….John is still alive Mark; Shawn is sending him to the hospital and we are going to meet him there"

Mark couldn't say anything. "Let's go then"

Hunter got the keys and both went driving towards the hospital. Hunter drove. Mark was nervous. Mark had many thought in his head.

They arrived and Mark burst out running. Hunter tried to stop him. Hunter just sighed. Mark was then stopped by the doctors. Mark relaxes and he sees Shawn.

Mark ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Shawn smiled and hugged him back. Mark broke the hug. "How is he…where is he…how?"

"Woo Mark relaxed he's fine…he is just resting…but he is in a coma" said Shawn as he stared at the ground.

Mark closed his eyes "Will he wake up?"

"We don't know…"

Mark shook his head and paced the floor. Mark then looked at Hunter, then at Shawn.

"Can I see him…?" Mark whispered "Can I"

"Yes…follow me" said Shawn as he walked

Mark followed closely. Not knowing what to do. Mark breathed in and out as he got closer. Shawn stopped at the door and looked at Mark.

"Go ahead…we are going to wait outside" said Shawn

Mark swallowed. Mark sighed and slowly opened the door. Mark heart was racing, he couldn't breathe, and he felt his hands tremble. Mark then closes the door.

"John…" whispered Mark

Mark walked closer to see John lying on the bed. Mark closed his eyes and tried to hold in the tears. Mark got closer and he fell to his knees.

Mark held John's hand and placed it on his heart. Mark closed his eyes tightly as he kissed John. Mark then looked at him. Mark then lay next to him.

"Don't give up on me John…" whispered Mark "Wake up for me"

Mark kissed John again. Mark then started crying, his tears falling, his heart aching. Mark just closed his eyes and laid there.

"Don't give up…baby" whispered Mark

* * *

**John...is alive...**

**what's next **


	9. Chapter 9

**Will John ever wake up...**

**what's next...**

* * *

Shawn waited outside until someone came towards them. Hunter stared at him confused. The man nodded.

"May I enter…" said the man

"No…why" said Shawn

"Because I want to see John" said he

"Who are you…" asked Hunter

"You don't need to know…" said the man

The man then hits both of them. The man laughed as he busted the door down. Mark stood up angry as the man took out a gun.

"It's time to finish John…" said the man

Mark gets angry and charges towards the man. Mark knocks him down and started punching him. Mark punched and pounded. Mark sees he is bleeding but Mark kept on going.

"You leave John alone….you bastard" yelled Mark

Mark started punching him more. Mark busted the guy's nose, head, cheek, lips, the man was hurting.

Mark kept pounding his anger taking him until Hunter holds him back.

"STOP MARK!" yelled Hunter

Mark threw Hunter back and started hitting the man. Hunter then tackles Mark down. Mark tried to get free, but Hunter stood on top of him.

"Mark….stop…calm down…please Mark" yelled Hunter

Mark stares in anger he then sighed and closed his eyes. Mark nodded and got up along with Hunter. Mark then walked up to the man.

"Who do you work for…?" asked Mark

"I won't tell you" said the man

Mark punched him again.

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" yelled Mark

"I am not saying a word" said the man

Mark gets angry and walks to the machine and got the shockers. Mark punched the guy down and got on top of him. Mark then shocks the man.

The man yells.

"Tell me" yelled Mark as he shocked him again.

The man yelled and Mark shocked him again. Mark then charged it to 300. Mark then shocked. The man yelled and jolted.

"Okay okay…please stop I'll tell you" said the man "It's Alberto and Damien…they paid me to kill John"

"WHY!" yelled Mark

"Because John has everything…and they want him dead…" said the man

Mark shook his head "Where are they?"

"They are at Austin…just down a road" said the man

Mark stared at him and got the scissors, but Hunter stopped him.

"No…just take him to prison" said Hunter

Mark nodded and got up and stared at John. Mark went to John and held his hand tight. Mark kissed John's forehead.

Mark hugged John.

"I won't let anyone hurt you…" whispered Mark

Mark then looked down and stared at Hunter. "I need to kill those bastards"

"No Mark…we should trap them and send them to jail"

"No Hunter…they almost killed me…and my love…they been making us surfer…I want to end them"

Hunter looked down then at Shawn. The police arrived and saw the man on the floor. The police walked to take him away. Hunter and Shawn both left and went to go get some air.

Mark watched the man go. Mark then turned and sat next to John. Mark then kissed his hand.

"When I find those two…we will live happy again" said Mark "No more suffering"

Mark sighed and looked at his hand. His hand still had the cut from the stabbing. Mark took it off and wrapped another bandage around him.

Mark then looked at John. John had cuts everywhere; Mark just gently traced them with his fingers. Mark tears were forming, as he traced the scars.

"Hey John…" whispered Mark "Stay strong for me….be with me…stay with me"

Mark started crying as he hugged John tightly. Mark then started rubbing John's back. Mark closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Mark ran and ran until he stopped dead in his tracks. Alberto had John on his knees with a gun aimed to John's head. Mark stopped and held his hands up. Mark just stood still. _

_"MARK!" yelled John _

_"Shut up!" yelled Alberto _

_Damien then came behind Mark and hits him on the knee. Mark falls in one knee. Damien then had a gun pointed towards Mark. _

_"You two are going to have to decided who is going to die" yelled Damien _

_"You have one minute, or else we would choose" yelled Alberto _

_Mark and John locked eyes with each other. John shook his head. Mark closed his eyes and sighed. John just started crying some more. _

_"Five….four…three…" _

_"I love you John….live strong for me" yelled Mark _

_"NO Mark…please" cried John _

_"Two…" said Alberto _

_"KILL ME!" yelled Mark "But promise to leave John alone…" _

_Alberto and Damien laughed. "Fine" _

_Damien then pulled the trigger. Mark's world went black. _

Mark woke up gasping. Mark looked around everywhere. Mark then looked at John still sleeping. Mark then realized he was still at the hospital.

Hunter then comes in. Hunter walked to Mark and hand him a bag with the burger.

"I'm not hungry" said Mark as he stared at John

"You need to eat…" said Hunter

"I said no"

Hunter sighed and grabbed Mark by the collar. "You better eat…before you starve yourself to death"

Mark nodded and pushed Hunter off. Mark got the bag and started eating. Hunter sighed and walked out the room.

Mark was starving, he swallowed down the food. Mark then drank his drink and sat down for a while.

"Go out there and get some air" said Hunter

"No...I am not going anywhere" said Mark

"Please Mark…."

"NO Hunter…I don't want to leave John alone"

"Mark…"

"No…I am staying here with him...to protect him"

Hunter sighed and walked around. Mark stared at John.

"Fine" said Hunter

* * *

**Mark promised to protect him...is Mark going to stop the two**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's next keep reading**

* * *

Hunter walked out and went with Shawn. He was sitting on the couch just looking out the door. Hunter walked to him and sat down.

Mark sat there and looked at John. Mark tears were forming as he stared at John's closed eyes. Mark stared at the ceiling. Mark then fell asleep.

Damien walked to the hospital and sneaked in John's room. Damien smiled as he sees Mark sleeping with John. Damien took out a knife and raised it up to stab John.

Mark wakes up and sees Damien. Mark jumped and covered John. Mark was stabbed on the back of the shoulder. Mark groaned as Damien walked back. Mark gets up and pulls the knife out. Mark then stared at Damien angry.

Damien laughed and tackled Mark down. Mark rolled over the started punching Damien. Damien punches Mark off of him. Mark rolled and stood up. Damien came charging towards Mark.

Mark looks up and was tackled towards the window. The window broke and both Mark and Damien fell off.

Hunter ran in as he heard noises. Hunter then sees the window broken. Hunter ran to it to see both Mark and Damien motionless.

Hunter gasped as he ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Shawn sees him and followed him. Hunter ran towards Mark.

Damien got up and limped away. Damien then disappeared. Hunter kneeled down to Mark.

"Hey…Mark…you okay" said Hunter

"What happen?" asked Shawn

"I don't know…I guess Damien tried to kill him…and both fell off the window" said Hunter

"Is he okay…" asked Shawn

"I don't know…Mark…you okay…hey Mark"

Mark groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Mark tried to lift his arm but yelled as a sharp pain hit him.

"Shawn…call the nurses"

Shawn ran to the nurses and the doctor came rushing towards Mark. Mark was placed in a stretcher and sent to the emergency room.

Hunter was then grabbed by Mark.

"Don't leave John alone…" Mark whispered.

"I promise" said Hunter

Mark then was rolled in to the emergency room. Hunter walked in to John's room. Hunter stared at John and sighed.

…

Three hours had passed and Mark woke up. Shawn was sitting next to him. Shawn smiled as he sees Mark wake up.

"Hey…Mark, feel better" asked Shawn

"Yeah…just a little dizzy" said Mark "My shoulder"

"You broke your collar bone…when you fell off the window"

"Oh…How's John…is he okay?"

"Yes. He is fine…Hunter is with him…John hadn't woke up yet"

Mark stared down and tried to hold back the tears. Shawn sighed and went to hug him being careful not to hurt Mark's right collar bone. Mark sniffed and turned to Shawn. Mark then hugged him with his left arm.

Mark had a cast around his ribs and shoulder, and had a strap that holds his arm. Mark just closed his eyes and started crying. Shawn just held him tight.

"Shawn…" whispered Mark

"Yes…"

"Is John going to wake up…?"

"Yes. Mark you'll see, you are just going to have to wait, he will"

"Tell everything will be okay…" said Mark

"Yes… Mark you just have to stay strong for John…and yourself"

Mark nodded. Shawn smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Don't worry Mark…" said Shawn

Mark smiled and looked at Shawn. "Thank you"

Shawn nodded and stood up. "Come on…let's go to John…"

Mark nodded as he got up and followed Shawn to John's room. Mark walks in to see Hunter on his phone. John was still laying there.

Hunter got up and hugged Mark. Mark hugged back.

"Thanks Hunter…" said Mark

"You're welcome that's what friends do" said Hunter as he smiled "Let's go Shawn"

Shawn nodded and both of them left the room. Mark walked and sat right next to John. Mark then held John's hand tight.

Mark stared at John. Mark then felt his hand being squeezed. Mark looks up surprise. John then groans as he moved a little.

"Mark…" John whispered

"John…I'm right here" whispered Mark

"Mark…Mark…"

"John…baby…I'm right here"

John then stopped. John then released his grip on Mark's hand. John went back to sleep. Mark stared in shock.

"Baby…stay with me…John" whispered Mark

Mark laid his head on John's chest and started crying.

"John…" said Mark "Don't give up"

* * *

**John just woke up...but then fell back asleep**

**what's next for Mark **


	11. Chapter 11

**John woke up...will he wake up again**

* * *

Mark woke up and stretched. Mark looks at John. Mark gets up to get a glass of water. Mark then hears moaning. Mark walked to John.

John groaned and moved his head a little. Mark kneeled down and hoped John will wake up this time.

"John…" whispered Mark

John then opens his eyes, blinking. John looks around and then looks at Mark. Mark smiled in relief. John blinked a few times then smiled.

"Mark" said John smiling

Mark smiled widely and hugged John with his good arm. John hugged him back. Mark kissed John passionately. Mark then kissed John on the forehead.

"I'm so happy…you are with me again" whispered Mark

"I'm not going anywhere…" whispered John

Mark smiled and kissed him again. John laughed as he kissed Mark on the nose. John then stared at Mark's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing…don't worry" said Mark

John nodded and kissed Mark again. Mark lay with John.

John looked down to see his body covered in scars. John sighs and sees everyone one of them. John stared at the ground.

"Don't feel sad John…you look the same to me…" said Mark as he traced John's scars and cuts. John smiled.

Mark kissed John. Mark kissed John's every scar. John laughed and smiled. "I love you Mark…"

"I love you too…my love" said Mark

John smiled and kissed Mark.

…

Mark walked to get the truck. John was being wheeled by Hunter and Shawn. Mark parked and got out the truck.

John gets up and hugged Mark. Mark helped John to the truck. Mark then walked to the passenger side.

Mark smiled as he stared at John. Mark leaned and kissed John passionately. Mark collar bone was still hurting, but he could drive with his left.

Mark started diving and John smiled as he stared out the road. Mark then turns up the radio. Mark then noticed a black suburban charging towards them. Mark jerks the wheel as the suburban went straight through.

Mark then pressed on the peddle. The suburban then turned around and went charging towards them.

John hanged on tight as Mark tried his best to keep the truck stabled. Mark jerked the wheel and started going straight.

John panicked as Mark turned around and drove straight. Mark then thought of something. Mark looked at John.

Mark then parked.

"Get off" said Mark

"What…what are you going to do" asked John

"Something to keep you safe…" said Mark

"No…no Mark, don't do it"

"It's the only way" said Mark

Mark leaned and kissed John.

"Stay strong for me…babe…" said Mark

John was about to say something but Mark pushed him off the truck. John falls and sees Mark drove off and straight on.

"MARK!" yelled John

Mark sees the suburban and Mark just sighed. Mark increased the speed. Mark then closed his eyes as the suburban got closer.

John ran as fast as he could after Mark. John then stops when he sees the truck hit the suburban. The trucks hit the suburban and caused it to flip over. John just watched in shock.

John falls to his knees as he watched both vehicles explode. John just stared. John then yells and closed his eyes.

"JOHN!" someone shouted

John looked up and searched around. John then hears it again. John gets up and runs towards the voice.

"JOHN!"

John ran and sees Mark on the floor holding on to his shoulder. John gasped and ran to him.

"Oh god Mark…you scared me"

"I'm sorry babe…but I had to stop him…I jumped out of the truck right before we hit"

John hugged Mark.

"Why won't anyone leave us alone" said John

"Don't worry John we will finish this"

Mark got up and walked with John. Mark and John made it to their house and both sat down.

"John the ones who are trying to kill us are Alberto and Damien…they both want you dead…" said Mark

"But why…?" asked John

"Because…you have been successful, and you had beaten them for the title"

"And"

"They just want you dead, so they can change the title"

John looked down scared. Mark went up to hug him.

"Don't worry John…I won't let them kill you…" said Mark "But we are going to have to fight back…"

"What do you mean?"

"We are going to find them…and kill them"

John nodded and Mark kissed him.

"No more suffering" whispered Mark

* * *

**Mark is angry...and wants to end this **

**what's next for the two**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mark wants to end them...how will things go?**

**what's next?**

* * *

John and Mark woke up and got some weapons to find Alberto and Damien. Mark and John got on the truck and started driving towards their house.

Mark stared at John. Mark kissed John and kept on driving. Mark parks and both sneaked in. Alberto was sitting in his room.

"Stay right behind me" whispered Mark. John nodded.

Mark busted the door down. Alberto jumped and ran downstairs. Mark sees Alberto and went to tackle him down. Alberto reached to grab the gun but John kicked it away. Mark took the knife and had on Alberto's neck.

Alberto stood still. John watched to see if anyone sneaks on them.

"Please…don't kill me" plead Alberto

"Why in the hell would I not kill you" said Mark "You had tried to kill both of us"

Mark was about to stabbed Alberto then he heard a gunshot. John and Mark looked up to see Damien smiling with the gun aiming at Mark's head.

John grabs his gun and aimed it at Damien. Mark just stood still.

"Put the gun down…" yelled Damien "Or I will shoot Mark's brains out"

John just held it tighter. John was getting angry. Damien yells again. Mark just stared at John shaking his head.

"What are you going to do John…" asked Alberto

John held the gun tighter and closed his eyes. John then pulled the trigger hitting Damien right in the head. Alberto stared in shock as Damien fell straight down.

Alberto got up and grabbed a gun and aimed at John. John had the gun pointed to him. Mark slowly got up and swallowed.

Alberto then moved and shot Mark. Mark yelled and fell to the ground. John then shoots his gun. John stared at Alberto as he fell right down. John then ran to Mark.

"Mark…you okay…of god you are bleeding" said John

"I'm fine…" said Mark as he smiled at John.

John smiled and kissed Mark.

"He barely missed me…" said Mark "It's just a scratch I got"

John smiled "At least everything is over…"

Mark nodded and kissed John.

"Let's go home" said Mark as he slowly got up and both walked to their truck.

Both made it to their house and sat on the sofa. John smiled and hugged Mark tightly, being careful not to hurt his collar bone. Mark smiled and kissed him.

"I love you John…" whispered Mark as he kissed down John's neck.

"I love you too" said John as he moaned.

Mark smiled and held John's hand and led him up the room. John laughed as he pushed Mark down on the bed and crawled on top of him. John takes Mark clothes off carefully, along with his.

John then insert Mark's shaft inside him. Mark moaned as John gasped. John then moved his hips slowly.

Mark rolled his eyes to the back of his head and moaned as John took him.

"OOHHHH MARK" moaned John

"John…" moaned Mark

John moved his hips faster reaching his climax. John cried and moaned. Mark grunts as he felt he was close.

John then cried out Mark's name and released his seed. Mark grunted and cummed inside John. John smiled and crashed down on to Mark.

Mark kissed John passionate.

"Good night my love…" whispered Mark

"Good night…" whispered John as he drifted off to sleep.

Mark smiled and fell asleep right after John.

* * *

**They can live happy again...**

**they have a good life ahead of them **

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
